Wishing Well
by Ultimate Anime Fan
Summary: One-shot; Luffy finds a wishing well and takes Nami to it. I'm sorry if I fail in summaries and I promise that the story is better


Hi, Ultra One Piece Fan here! This is my first attempt on LuNa so I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry if the characters are gonna be a bit OOC. Please read and review ^^

* * *

><p>Nami's POV<p>

"Nami!" I nearly made a mistake on my map when Luffy suddenly banged the door open. I stood up and punched him on the head. "Idiot, how many times must I tell you to knock before you enter?" I shouted at him. "But I did knock!" Luffy whined. "Well I didn't hear it!" I crossed my arms. "What do you want?"

"Hm?" he tilted his head while looking at me. I could feel anger bubbling inside me again. "What did you come here for?" I said slowly, successfully preventing myself from hitting him again. "Oh yeah! I found this cool well in the middle of the forest! I thought you'd like to go with me," he said with his big grin. I blushed slightly. Could it be he likes me?

"Because the well had lots of money in the bottom and since you love money so much I thought I'd call y-" I ended his sentence for him with a punch. I can't believe I actually thought that. "Go call Usopp or somebody else to go with you!" I sat back down on my chair. "But Nami, he's shopping with Chopper, Sanji said he wouldn't cook me dinner if I bothered him, Franky is busy and Zoro and Robin are making some weird noises in the crow's nest." He said. I looked at him as my brain registered the information. "Weird… noises?" I asked with an uncertain voice.

"Yep, like Zoro was in pain, saying Robin was 'tight' and then Robin was screaming his name." He replied with that impossibly huge grin. I blushed slightly and then thought about it for a moment. I could go with him and add this up for his debt. Besides, I need a break. I sighed and stood up. "Fine but make sure it's worth it because if it isn't, I'm gonna double your debt." I said with a serious voice. "Yosh! Follow me!" He said marching out the door. I sweat dropped, thinking he didn't even hear me.

I stood up and followed him. I walked outside and looked around. I could smell something cooking from the kitchen. I saw Luffy on the island already, telling me to hurry up. I was waking towards him when Robin suddenly came down the crow's nest. I examined her and noticed that her lips were a swollen while her hair was a bit disheveled.

"Had fun?" I teased her. It wasn't everyday you get to tease Robin. I was shocked when she just smiled at me. "Would you like to know in full detail what happened?" she asked me with that smile still plastered on her face. I blushed and then rejected her offer. I immediately ran towards Luffy. I swear I heard her chuckle before I got off the ship.

"Now, where is this well you're talking about?" I asked him. Luffy looked around for a bit and then smiled. "It's this way!" he took my arm and then proceeded to drag me towards the forest. Literally. His pace began to pick up and he was soon running.

"Luffy, stop dragging me around or else you'll ruin my new shirt!" I screamed when we almost hit a tree. "Sorry Nami!" he said while still running. I looked at his smiling face for a moment before looking away. Damn it! Why does my face feel so warm? "Nami, are you alright?" I whipped my head around and noticed that Luffy had stopped running. "You look like a tomato." I hit him and then tried to get rid of my blush.

I stopped for a moment and looked around in awe. The scenery was very beautiful. The sun was setting which means that the sky was an orange color and it made the red and yellow leaves glow. The same colored leaves were falling down around us slowly and the wind was blowing slightly, making the leaves twirl as they fall. "Amazing…" I muttered without knowing.

"Shishishi." My head turned around and came face to face with Luffy who was watching me all the while. "You look pretty, Nami." I blinked and then blushed. I looked down and noticed that he was still holding on to my arm. "Let's go to the well!" he exclaimed and dragged me again but gentler this time.

"We're here!" Luffy exclaimed as they reached a clearing. Nami's eyes widened. The well was in the middle of the clearing and the sun was setting just behind it. There were several trees surrounding us and fallen leaves were covering the ground. The well's roof was made from the same reddish wood the trees had and stones which colors were ranging from red to orange.

I was snapped out of my daze when I heard Luffy laugh again. "You're making that face again." He pointed out and then I blushed. "So?" I asked him. "It's cute." He said with that humongous grin. My face heated up even more so I walked towards the well in hopes off hiding my blush. I looked down the well and found out that the well wasn't really that deep. I looked harder and saw a few coins at the bottom. So Luffy wasn't lying but the amount was still too little.

"C'mon, we're leaving." I said and was about to walk away when he held my arm. "But Nami," he whined. "I wanna make a wish!" he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. I bit my lip and tried to refuse. I sighed and then reached into my pocket. He watched me with excitement as I took out a coin. "Just one wish." I said sternly while I handed him the coin. I watched him think and smiled. He looks cute when he thinks. Wait a minute! He is not cute! I slapped my cheeks.

"I got it!" I looked at Luffy and watched him throw the coin into the well. I sighed. "Another penny wasted for that idiot." I mumbled. "Nami, you should try it!" he said. "No thanks." I sighed and then massaged my temples. He really is a pain sometimes. "Come on, Nami! Please?" he prolonged the word please for effect.

I sighed and decided to give it a shot. I took out another coin and contemplated on what to wish for. Money? Nah, I already have that. Luck? Nope, the crew has enough of that. Love? I didn't realize that I was staring at Luffy when the word love came to my mind. "What's wrong?" he asked while meeting my gaze.

I immediately looked away when Luffy's eyes met mine. "Nothing's wrong." I mumbled. I looked at my coin again and sighed. "What did you wish for?" I asked him. "I wished for a queen." He said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "A queen, why?" I looked at him curiously. "I'm gonna be the Pirate King, right? So I figured I need a queen." He answered with that grin again.

Why do I suddenly feel down? _Maybe because you like him?_ A voice in my mind asked. 'Oh shut up!' I thought back. _Well, he didn't say he had a queen in mind, did he? _The little voice said. I thought about it. Well, he didn't say anything like that all. _Why don't you wish to become his Pirate Queen?_ My eyes widened in shock. No way am I going to wish for something like that! "Nami, I'm hungry! How long are you gonna take?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when Luffy suddenly whined again. "Alright, alright." I replied and then took a deep breath. Maybe I'll wish for something random. I held out the coin and let it drop into the well. But as it fell, I unknowingly said something stupid. "I wish to become Luffy's queen."

As soon as the words sunk in, I gasped and looked around. Luffy was busy making a huge pile of leaves. I sighed in relief. It's a good thing he didn't hear me. "Come on, Luffy, we're going back for dinner." I said as I began walking towards the ship. "Yosh, food!" he cheered. I glanced at the well one last time and smiled. Maybe one wish come true wouldn't hurt.

"Nami, hurry up!" Luffy shouted. I jogged towards him and soon caught up. The rest of the walk was relatively quiet if you ignore Luffy's Baka Song. He was about to sing the last verse when the ship was finally in sight. Suddenly, I felt a hand pull me closer to him. "My Pirate Queen…" Luffy whispered before letting me go and getting on the ship.

"Navigator-san, your face is as red as a tomato." commented Robin who was leaning on the railing all the while. I immediately went on the ship and stomped towards my room, mumbling something about finishing my maps. I shut the door close and then leaned on it. I put a hand on my cheek and noticed that it was very warm indeed. I smiled. Having your wishes fulfilled isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Finally! I was having a writer's block on my other stories because I can't seem to focus on any other pairing except for LuNa. Well, thanks for reading anyway and please review. Thanks and love ya!<p> 


End file.
